Discordia
by Shya Rose
Summary: Maybe you should read it, eh? haha, THIS IS A CROSS OVER USING The Host BY Stephanie Myer, but you know, they dont have that as a choice! so yaaah.
1. Chapter 1

_This story uses REAL people, who all talk in one big IM convo everyday, and cause major chaos together in different RPs XD_

**THIS INCLUDES THE HOST.**

**Shya's POV, First Person.**

* * *

This is a story, of pure, and utter, chaos.

~Year 3001~

The world ended, the day we all met. Monkeys inhabited the cities, and sparrows circled in the skies. You may ask, what are we? We are nine girls, from the ages of thirteen to twenty. We are spread out across the country. No, the world even. California, Oklahoma, Texas, Kentucky, Michigan, Canada, Europe, and New Zealand. We have many names, though we are mostly known as D.I.S.C.O.R.D.I.A. Destructional Intelligence Serving Cataclysmic Organizations Rebelling Dangerously In Action. We do have our own individual agent names. They appear on all our files, and we use them in public. Dahlia, Lovely, Fae, Nyx, Shya, Shizzy, Divi, Lighted, and Eris. I am Shya, or Agent H. These are our stories.

~|xXx|~

"H-hey..I'mma kinda..feeling a bit..twitchy." Shizzy said, her hand twitching rapidly against the stone table in our underground facility. We were currently in Nunavut Canada.

"Calm it, Twitch." Nyx told her. 'Twitch' was Shizzy's agent name. Agent Twitch.

"Yah, you sound like Thumper!" I replied, my eyes darting around the room rapidly.

"Ohmigawd. Dahlia. Over here NOW!! Look at these awesome Blahniks!!" Lovely had the latest addition of Elle in her hands, covering her face, while the ends of her short brown hair shown flauntingly out the sides.

Dahlia walked calmly over to her, and grinned as she read over Agent M's shoulder. Shivers still went down my spine every time I heard the sheathed knife at her hip clank off her belt. Agent K could do scary things with a knife, without even having to touch it. Pretty freaky stuff, man. I looked around, silently searching for Divi. I traced over several people, before they landed on her looking quite interested in a book. I, being superbly fast, was at her side in an instant.

"Hiya Divs! Whatcha' reading?" I asked her, hugging my arms around her neck from behind.

"Harry Potter." Agent L chuckled, looking up at me.

I grinned, and pretended to pull a wand from my pocket, and made light-saber noises as I swung it around. This caught Lighted's attention. She grinned, and stood, drawing a small wand-like stick from her pocket, and copying me. Her 'wand' though, left streaks of light where ever it was led. This dazzled me greatly.

"Oooooo...draw a bunny!!" I grinned. Agent S grinned, and drew a bunny in the air.

Fae chuckled softly from her seat at the table, across from Shizzy. She grinned, before disappearing from view. Soon enough, though, a bunny was at my foot with a bright purple heart on it's ear. I picked it up, smiling.

"Hello Fae!" I cooed as Lighted and I stroked her ears.

She nuzzled my hand, before hopping down, and flickering forms back to her chosen human appearance.

I looked around one more time, before I spotted Eris.

"Pika!! Pika!!" I called, and ran to her, hugging her tightly. She had just returned from a raid; having gone for three days. The reason I called her Pika was a long story.

"Hello Shya." Agent C chuckled, pulling herself free. She went over to the small table in the center of the room. "Attention Discordia. I have returned from the raid, sadly with few provisions." All gathered around the small table. I grasped Lighted's hand in mine, and waited for Eris to continue.

"We will be going on another raid soon. This time I will chose a few to come with me. Don't be discouraged if you aren't chosen to go." She continued, "I've chosen those for their abilities."

I looked at Lighted; she was almost never chosen for raids, unless it was truely black at the time of night we'd chosen. Eris held up a stack of files. _Our _files. I knew what was exactly on each and every one of them.

_Agent Alien: _

_Name: Fae _

_Species: Alien _

_Gender: Female_

_Bio: A young alien, trapped on our planet from a space wreck back in 2990, at age 11, in Tucson. She was harbored in a hibernation chamber, and transported from Tucson, to Dallas TX. Experiments were run from 11 to 16. Released at age 17, she walks among our kind.  
Special Ability: She can cause illusions. Her true form has never been seen. She keeps her illusion on, making her seem as a normal human._

xXx

_Agent Sun_

_Name: Lighted_

_Species: Light Weaver_

_Gender: Female_

_Bio: A Light Weaver from planet Sunrise, visiting earth. She was found by Shya, and brought back to D.I.S.C.O.R.D.I.A. She was found at age 12, is now age 13. Not much is known of her past, for the trip though the O-zone has caused her amnesia._

_Special Ability: She can weave golden strands of light, choosing how bright, or dim, they are. She uses mainly a small piece of wood to weave this, but can use her fingers if needed._

xXx

_Agent Masochist_

_Name: Lovely_

_Species: Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Bio: Lovely has been captured from planet Fabulous. She was sent to earth in a hibernation chamber, and trapped frozen with other specimens of the government. Freed from her chamber by Eris, on one of her raids. She never knew much about her past. She was captured from her planet days before the complete take-over at age 2. She has grew, and lived, knowing nothing of her surroundings in the hibernation chamber. As the nature of her species, which is little known, she knows everything her mother, and her mother's mother, and so on and so forth, knew._

_Special Ability: Masochism. It appears she inflicts pain upon her self, which is useful for a distraction. She, though, can inflict unbearable pain upon others. _

xXx

_Agent Knife_

_Name: Dahlia_

_Species: Knife Slicer_

_Gender: Female_

_Bio: She was formed on an unknown planet. She won't tell use anything of her past. And is very violent._

_Special Ability: Control of knives. She can do virtually anything with them._

xXx

_Agent Night_

_Name: Nyx_

_Species: Night Drawer_

_Bio: She found her way to planet Earth, from the Dark Water world. She resides in Kentucky, with Shya, having it been her chosen state, after her way from Chicago Illinois. She had her memory blasted, on Dark Water, then came here, after being banished._

_Special Ability: She draws darkness. She can make it wrap around you with warmth, or constrict like a boa._

xXx

_Agent Twitch_

_Name: Shizzy_

_Species: Unknown._

_Gender: Female_

_Bio:She was born in a tube strapped to a bomb, in an airplane landing on the twin towers on Mars, next to Pluto, in an Elliptical Galaxy, one trillion miles away from our sun. This is all known about her._

_Special Ability: Causes anyone to twitch repeatedly, until their body can't take it anymore, and they have a cardiacarrest. Highly Dangerous._

xXx

_Agent Luna_

_Name: Divi (short for Divine)_

_Species: Moon Dancer_

_Gender: Female_

_Bio: She was born on the Moon, the only one of her kind to ever walk the face of the earth. She was brought to Canada by her mother. A Silver shines bright in her eyes, when any light is directed at them. She was known for this through out all her school years. She is now 15, turning 16 on the third of June. She has lived a normal life, until she was refereed to D.I.S.C.O.R.D.I.A. by the government._

_Special Ability: She can make the moon waver in it's place, and controls any light coming from the moon. Unlike the light weavers, she can use this light to attack people._

xXx

_Agent Hyperactive_

_Name: Shya_

_Species: Sugar Thriver_

_Gender: Female_

_Bio: Born on the Sugar planet. She was bouncing through the Galaxy at high speed, when she was pulled into the gravitational Field of earth. Wrecked on the outskirts of her resident town in Kentucky. She hid away all remains of her teleportation device, and became friends with Nyx at age 10. This friendship continued._

_Special Ability: Moves faster than the speed of light. She can also momentarily slow things down._

I'd never seen heads or tails of Eris' own file, but I knew for sure that she, Agent Chaos, could cause any sort of chaos at the flick of a wrist, or the turn of a head. I zoned back in when Eris started listing names for those who would be going on the raid.

"Lighted. Shya. Fae. Dahlia." She listed, "You four will be coming with me on the raid, tomorrow night. Meet up at Austin Texas, around 11 pm central time." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

We all filed calmly back to our transportation tubes. We all stepped in, pressing various buttons, before we suddenly vanished off to our home locations. We lived in a world of enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story uses REAL people, who all talk in one big IM convo everyday, and cause major chaos together in different RPs XD_

**First person, Fae's POV.**

I looked at Shizzy as she rambled on about pants._ Does she always have to ask about something random?_ I stopped that thought because I already knew the answer...Yes.

"I wonder if you can wear pants inside out!" She mused to Shya.

"Let's find out!! 1, 2, 3!" Shya yanked on Shizzy's pants.

"You aren't going to get them off that way, Shy." I told her.

"That's what _you_ think!!" She laughed back, before yanking again.

"Ouuccch!! Stop it!!" Shizzy laughed, before pulling out of Shya's reach.

"C'mon Shya, we gotta go. I bet you Lighted and Dahl are already at the Austin hide-out." I tugged on her arm, over to the transport pods.

"Fine, Mother." Shya groaned.

I chuckles softly, before stepping into the pod with a struggling Shya. I tapped a few buttons before we were instantly out of sight, and right on time. As soon as we appeared next to Lighted, the clock struck 11 pm, and Eris walked forward. She motioned for us to silence our chatter.

"We are low on medical supplies, and food." Eris started, "We will need to swipe the food. That's your job Shya, since your the fastest. The medical supplies should be easy for you, Fae, since you can easily make it look like you are hurt. They have a new medicine out, called 'cool' I need you to figure out what it does, and if it's useful swipe some. Remember, if you get caught and if any suspicion arises, swallow the poison." She handed us each a small capsule, "Dahlia, you're on truck duty. Lighted you're with Shya. And remember, the poison will only affect us as far as 'appearing' to be dead. So only take it right before you get into major trouble, or else the affects will wear off to soon. The world we once protected, is out to get us. Remember that. Fae, I'd suggest you change your whole appearance." She waited for me to do so.

I hesitated, but then changed by skin to a dark-tan colour, and my lips a creamy rose. I lengthened my hair to my waist, and made it black. I stared contently at my arm, as a thick still-open scar welted up on it. I didn't feel anything, of course, it was all just my ability. Being an Alien made me immune to most of the human medicines here on this green planet. I honestly liked this planet, even if it was wet and green. I really like the people here, all so different, yet all so the same. Ha! They think they're all so intelligent, but just look at their grammar!! It's terrible! Oh...one of you are reading this now, aren't you? Uh-oh.. I laughed at my thoughts silently, as if anyone could _really _read my mind. But what I didn't know was that someone was. I snapped out of my thoughts as Eris told us to disperse. I watched Shya pack Lighted onto her back and dart off into the direction of town. All I saw was a blur of their colours, and they were gone.

I walked silently after them, taking my own pace. Though I _could _run. I might be able to sweat enough to fake a high fever, because by the sound of it, that 'cool' stuff that Eris wanted me to check out sounded like it'd cool something down. And if it were a medicine, it'd cool a fever. Man! I am _good!_I laughed softly, before sprinting as fast as I could, and stopping about ten yards from the healing facility on the outbrinks of Austin. I was panting slightly, and sweat made my hair stick slightly to my face. It was perfect, I put on an illusion to make my forehead seem to have a fever of 102.4. That seemed rational enough. Now all I needed was a story...how about.. I fell down my stairs..no that wouldn't work. I leaned out a broken window, and the glass around the edges cut me, and I woke up ....with a fever because...I think it's infected! I think that'll work. I walked up to the facility, and waved at the lady behind the counter. She smiled back. She must have thought I was human, because Humans are only truly nice to their own kind, now. I walked up to her and shown her my arm and, to my surprise, didn't ask any questions, and only led me into the first exam room on the left. I sat on the exam table, and waited for the Healer to come.

"Good morning, Miss." She greeted with a big grin on her face, "Odd time to be coming to a healing facility, don't cha' think? What's your name?"

I chuckled softly, "No, I don't think so. My name is Amber." I showed her my arm, and told her my story. She pondered over it for a second, before reaching into a cabinet, and pulling out five white canisters and setting them on the tray next to me. I looked at the similar canisters, and memorized their names. Seal, No Pain, Clean, Smooth, and Cool. Cool...the one I needed most.

"Um, Miss?" I asked hesitantly, all in the act.

"Yes, dear?" She looked up as she unscrewed the top off of 'Clean'.

"I'm interested in the field of healing..think you could show me how these work?" I met her gaze, and caught the hesitation in her smile.

"Sure, no problem." She took a travel-sized spray bottle from the canister, and sprayed it on my arm, "Clean will, obviously, clean the cut out and rid of infection. Just spray it on the cut. Then once again." She spray it again, before replacing it in the canister, and opening the one that was labeled 'No Pain.' "This is No Pain. You take the strip, and place it on the patients tongue and they won't feel any pain until a few hours or so have passed." She pulled a strip out, and placed it on my tongue. I instantly felt like I've never been healthier. It felt...amazing. She smiled at my reaction, before opening the 'Seal' up. Another spray. "If I hadn't given you the No Pain, this would hurt." She chuckled before spraying my scar down twice. I watched the skin slowly creep forward, before patching it's self together in the most eerie way. I winced slightly at the sight. "Now, the smooth. So that any scar will be gone." She replaced the small bottle, and opened the 'Smooth.' A powder. She poured a little on her hands, and rubbed it generously over the scar, and within a few minutes, my arm was like new. Now came the cool. "Now, I'm going to heal that Fever. I saved it till last, other wise it would have sprung up again since the infection would have still been there." She opened the canister, and pulled out a strip and placed it on my tongue, and since my fever wasn't real, I quickly made the heat go away.

"All better, Amber. Would you like a glass of water? You look tired when you came in here." She offered.

Now was my chance. While she was gone I could gather the supplies. "Yes, please." I answered calmly. She left silently, and I jumped from the table, working swiftly. I opened the cabinet, and pulled out at least 5 canisters of cool, and 3 of Seal, Clean, and smooth. I looked in the other cabinet to find the No Pain, and grabbed 4 canisters of that. I put them all in one neat stack, before hollogramming it to look like a backpack. That took quite a bit of energy. I put the back pack straps on my shoulders, and sat back on the table, right before the Healer walked in again. She handed me the glass of water, which I gladly took, and sipped it all down.

"What do I owe you?" I asked her, motioning to my arm.

"Health care is free. We're so honest now that we're all hunting down the same type of mutants, that there's no need to charge it." She shook her head simply, "I think it's a bit absurd, actually."

I nodded, before swiftly leaving the room, and waving at the lady behind the desk, before walking outside, and running back toward the meeting spot. I was stopped when I saw a group of people standing before me. Two girls, two boys. I quickly took a defensive stance, and waited to see what they wanted.

Suddenly, the short brunette waved her hand, and a cage of energy trapped me in place. I looked around in shock, before reaching out a hand and touching the bar. It radiated a very painful shock, which made me cry out in agony. The brunette grinned widely, before taking a step forward, and motioning to the other girl. She stepped so close to the cage, I could touch her if I barely reached out off the bars.

"Hello, Fae." She chuckled at the shock on my face as my name escaped her lips in an accent so flourishing, you couldn't tell where it was from, "Yes yes, I know. 'How do I know your name?' Well, it's simple. I know who, and what, you are. Hows that's possible? I read your mind. It was very simple actually..maybe even.._puny._"

My glare did no effect as I threw it's icy depths over her. "Who are you?" I asked through gritted teeth as I slowly reached in my pocket.

"Simple." She told me. Was that her name? Or was she pointing out that it was rather simple to figure out. I wasn't sure, until she continued, "And you're Agent A. Working for D.I.S.C.O.R.D.I.A. And I'm a mutant just. Like. You.." She smirked.

I quickly swallowed the capsule, wincing as it went down...


	3. Chapter 3

_This story uses REAL people, who all talk in one big IM convo everyday, and cause major chaos together in different RPs XD_

**THIS INCLUDES THE HOST.**

First person, Fae's POV.

I watched her laugh manically, as I waited for the capsule to take effect. Then it happened. I felt the queasiness creep around the walls of my stomach, and dizziness take in. I hit the ground, and the girl watched me at first with shock, then confusion. I made sure I fell on my wrist locator. A simple watch-look-alike mechanism, push a button and the other wrist loactors programed with it show your location instantly. A hologram shines up, and you appear as a flashing blue dot. You thought I'd say red, didn't you? Pshh, so stereotypical. Red dots, HA! You make me laugh! The light faded at the edges of my vision and I knew I'd be under soon....

**Divi's POV**

I sat back at base in Nunavut, Canada. I was reading the VK series. Again. It was about 2 AM when my wrist locater beeped loudly. One. Two. Three beeps. That was Fae. The hollogram shown before me with the flashing blue dot. It wasn't moving. I, being the only one besides Fae that had no need for sleep, sprung from seat and darted to the transportation units, typing in the area code for Austin Texas, and hit the button. Swirling images spun my head until I landed next to the truck that Dahlia happened to be in, they were loading up supplies.

I ran up to my companions, "Guys! Don't you have your locators on?" They shook there heads at me, and I pulled the hollogram back up. They gasped.

"Fae." Lighted whispered a bit shocked.

"Yes, Fae!" I was annoyed, "Come on, we've got to go!"

All four of us ran off, not bothering with the truck. Who cared when one of the D.I.S.C.O.R.D.I.A. members were in trouble? Shya ran ahead of us as usual, she was scouting the area, reporting back through the wrist locator.

"Negative interference. No life forms around. Over." Her tone was serious, and I could hear the wind whipping her hair against her skin with such force _I _felt the pain. Metaphorically, of course. "No wait!! DIVINE! Hurry!" Very seldom did Shya use my full name. This was an emergency. I ran at full speed, I was a fast runner even though I ran at a human speed, unlike Shya.

We came upon Shya eventually, and she pulled us behind a bush. Fae was trapped in a cage of what looked like...pure energy. A small brunette was barking out commands at another girl and two boys, all seemingly older than her. I wasn't sure why they were taking commands, but then I found out she was mutant. She made the energy cage disappear in a millisecond, then I caught the air of another ability. She was extremely scary. That must be one, of course, she didn't look but ten!

They picked Fae up, were they intending to carry her? I wasn't sure. My thoughts were interupted when I heard Dahlia.

"Why don't we just go in there and chop their heads off?!"

She was quite the violent one.

"We don't know how dangerous they are, Dahl." Lighted told her sternly.

I looked up, though I wished I hadn't. The brunette was starring down at us with evil eyes.

"Having a not-so-secret Pow-wow are we, Discordia?" she asked in a light tone of voice. I was drawn to her for reasons I couldn't explain. Then I got it. Her ability! It has a vice-versa switch to it! That was easy. She snapped her tan fingers in front of my silvery blue eyes.

"Ever heard of pictures? They last longer." She sneered. I realised I was starring at her, lost in my thoughts. "Now as I was saying, you poor excuses for Mutants, I have captured your dear Fae, and killed her." She smirked. Obviously, this was a lie. Or my locator wouldn't have gone off. Man, I must be getting some sort of new ability, or maybe I'm just a good guesser. Probably a good guesser. To bad I get lost in my thoughts recently, kinda like I am now.

Before I knew it, the two guys were restraining a struggling Dahlia. I saw the knife in her bloodied hand she had been clutching it with. Blood dropped down her fingers as they lifted her from the ground; she was kicking her legs furiously. She went limp. I knew exactly what her next move would be, Hey, I did say I was a good guesser, didn't I?

The knife slid from her hand, falling to the ground where it stopped in mid-fall. The guys look astonished, I smirked, Shya stared, and Lighted focused on the other girl, whom had Fae. The knife sliced through the hair, striking at one of the two teens' arms. The blonde one. He yelped in pain, and jumped back, taken by surprise. His blood was as black as night, and his pupils shrunk themselves, even in this dark cover of the starry skies. He dropped Dahlia. Baaaad moooove.

Dahlia hit the ground, landing on one knee with her leg out beside her in a crouching position. She grabbed the knife from the ground, licking the blood from it before slashing up words as she spun herself to her feet. Bad aim. The guy lurched back before she could get him.

"C'mon!" She called to us as the small brunette and the other girl ran to help the two boys.

I stood up, the silver shinning blindingly in my eyes as the moon wavered in it's place, the light being casted across the brunette, trapping her in a cage, making her wither in a pain none would know. She screeched out, like nails on a chalkboard. Shya and Lighted had already started they're double team maneuvers they had put together with Eris. I laughed softly as Shya fell flat on her butt, and Lighted was behind her, flipping over her by landing her hands on Shya's shoulders. Managing a kick to the blonde girl's jaw, might I add. Shya got up quickly, just in time to grab Lighted's hands and spun her in a blurry circle, knocking the guy that had managed to get Dahlia restrained.

Then the girl did something extraordinary.

A white woman stood before them, and looked quite angelic until I noticed the blonde girl mumbling words and the misty woman looked up with red eyes with what looked like red running down her paper-white cheeks. From her eyes? That's what it seemed. She gave out an ear-piercing scream and rammed into Lighted, Dahlia, and Shya when they had managed to pin the two uber strong guys down. The misty woman managed to knock them back at least a hundred feet, before the blonde girl-at-command began to look weary and started swaying on her feet, looking like she was going to faint from exhaustion. The white woman placed a hand on the blondie's face, before disappearing.

The blonde was about to pass out when one of the guys, a dark haired one, caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her. She must be knew to her ability, she took a hard one just using it. I didn't know what kinda of mutants these were, but they seemed strong. And able to take a beating, might I add. The brunette. I had forgotten!

The brunette had managed to counteract my ability with hers, sending the energy at me, knocking me back and skidding in the dirt. I was pretty drained, having to hold my ability while worrying about the younger ones and Dahlia. I took a quick survey. Fae, where was she? I jammed the button on my wrist locater. We're going to need a bit of backup.

"Agent L," Eris' voice came through the speaker, "Status report!"

"Big trouble, two men two females, ones down for the count. Others a bit feisty. I don't know where Fae is." I was running back up to my companions.

The group was retreating, the dark haired guy carrying the blonde. We followed, obviously. It had turned into a pursuit. Then the blonde guy made a rookie mistake. He called out the leader's name. "NADINE!" he yelled.

Nadine..that name..it rang a bell. Not a door bell, more like a church bell..or the liberty bell. DING DONG! like that, not ding ding. But you get my point.

Of course! Nadine Rae! Criminal mastermind since the age of six, defying goodies, cops, and other criminals with her cunning ability. I stopped abruptly, slinging an arm out, fingers extended. My eyes shone like the moon as I trapped the dark haired guy, listening to the orders of 'Get the girl who's down, bring her back." coming from my wrist locator.

He yelped in pain, but wouldn't relinquish his grip on the blonde girl. They must have had a strong bond. The others in Nadine's group stopped and turned to look, both crouching into a attacking stance. Dahlia, Shya, and Lighted countered that with a crouch of their own.

"Shya! TS!" I commanded, and instantly the time bit slowed down, everything moving in super slow motion. Except Shya. She stood and walked to me, touching me with her index finger and I could move the same speed as her. To Nadine's group, Dahlia, and Lighted it look like we were vibrating at a high frequency.

I went over to the cage I had created and reached in, grabbing the blondie carefully from the guys arms. I had to hurry, the time stop couldn't last long. As I thought this it ended, with a frustrated groan from Shya. The guy protested, grabbing the bars of his cage, which to my dismay gave him a powerful shot of pain through his arms and down his spine. He must truly care about blondie, here.

I motioned to Shya, she came and took the girl from my arms, running back towards where we had left the truck seeing she was the fastest. Dahlia and Lighted had been holding back the other two. I gave the signal and the both ducked, sending the two over their backs and sprinted towards me. When we were out of range and back in the truck. License plate-less, might I add, I gave away the cage surrounding the dark haired boy. I felt a little remorse.

Shya was kneeling over the blonde, in the back of the truck amongst the supplies. I heard her mutter, "Lyly, shes coming to." Lighted stood and went back to her as Dahlia drove to Canada. The bad thing about teleporters were once you get there, you have to find another way back unless you have teleporters at hand.

"What's your name?" Lighted cooed softly to the girl.

A weak answer came from her lips before she was tossed back into the darkness.

"Capella."


End file.
